Eden
by nobody7813
Summary: Eve lives in a perfect world filled with music, and her best friend, Adam. Everything is right with the world untill Adam has a sudden bloodlust, and a new snake-like creature appears. How will she protect him and her new daughter, Terra? T for mild theme


Hey there! This story is a bit different from my other ones. This one doesn't use any of the Vocaloid characters, but it's still based off of the song. If you haven't heard the song Eden, by Miku, go look it up! It's an awesome song! Also the line cutoffs don't mean new story or chapter, however they are like chapter breakoffs. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A perfect world; that's where I live. A world full of music and dancing, but that's not even the best part. My best friend, Adam, is the only other being in this world. In this world there are three things: Me, Adam, and Music. Such beautiful tones of light and dark, such wonderful rhythms, and the wonderful, heart pounding beat. The pulse of the music. This is what drives me in a song. The words mean nothing to me. For Adam, the words are the only importance of the song, the meaning of the action. But to me, the pure passion is what drives me. The world is black and white, but as we sing, it transforms. The world lashes out with passion; it drives for power, and lives for the love. I woke up this beginning of day to a song of greed. Adam was singing about greed.

"What are you singing?" I exclaimed, for there had never been a song sung from his mouth about nothing other than happiness and joy. He was supposed to be the Yin, not the Yang.

"Experimenting." he said flatly, but then added, "Harmonize with me." So I did. It was so wonderful. I had never imagined how great it was to sing of songs other than joy. I finally understood the power of words. This didn't make any sense though. He was reason, I was emotion. So we sang. The end of the day was near, and we needed rest, but for some reason, Adam wished to stay awake. Something was changing, but for reasons I did not know. In the next day, we didn't sing. We created. Adam had discovered that if you stamp the ground, it creates sound; so, what if, we were to create things he called "instruments" to create even more music. We searched for days, but we found nothing. We continued searching, until I found some rather large grass. It was sturdy enough. I tied it against another piece of grass. They proved rather rubbery, so I plucked them. I gasped at the sound of this new voice.

"Adam! Adam!" I cried.

"What is it?" he rushed to where I sat.

"The Eden can sing!"

"What? That's impossible...we've been searching for days. If we haven't found anything yet we shall not find another." He began to walk away, but I plucked at the grass feverishly. He froze in place, and I noticed, he wasn't that pure white color anymore, but I could find a word for the color. It wasn't black, or white, it was darker, but also light. What was happening?

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"I created sound of course!" I exclaimed. He ran to the grass in my hand, studying it. He then tied more grass to it, and plucked. It made a lower sound. The days went on and on. We kept creating new sounds from the world around us, and it was beautiful. I loved every bit of it; I was so oblivious to the changes around us though. New colors kept appearing, and we named every last one. I had a favorite. Its name is red. It brings so much feeling to me. I cherished the flowers that bloomed in this color; I called them roses, carnations, and tulips. Adam plucked them for me every morning. Time passed, and so did the purity of the music. One day, Adam decided to sing a song of sorrow. The song made us both cry, and so we discovered that music can trigger emotions. I sang a song of anger the next day, which I regret, because by afternoon, Adam was chopping down everything in sight. The next day was a song of an emotion we hadn't really felt before. Nonetheless, we discovered it using music. The chords all changed on his instrument as I feared the upcoming hour. I didn't know why, but I was actually afraid of the song. Adam, however, wasn't. The song gave him power, and it was clearly visible in his eyes. Something inside him changed that day; he began singing the sad and fearful songs more than the joyous ones full of love. There was a more curious tone about him as he searched for the secrets of our Eden. His curiosity led to pain. He learned the senselessness of animals, he learned of blood and death; this was not meant for our world. The next day I decided to consult him the next morning.

"Adam?" he was again searching the workings of a bird, for these fascinated him the most.

"Yes Eve?" he asked without turning.

"Is everything alright?" I said carefully.

"Why, yes more than great actually. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Adam, you seem..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"Adam, you should not have this curiosity. We were created only to make music."

"Oh but Eve don't you see?" he stood and said mater-of-factly, "We can do so much more!" He smiled with one I'd never seen.

"Adam...you're so different now." I started to back away.

"Eve I'm creating an instrument. I call it music's passion."

"I shall see it," I told him, "but I don't think creator will be happy. Music is brilliant, and nothing could surmount to it. Why can't you see this?"

"Because! You just haven't seen it yet...just wait, you'll see." He walked away. I worried and worried. I tossed and turned that night, fearing what sort of contraption he has and will create. Somehow, I was able to sleep, because I awoke to Adam shaking me to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake please its ready! You will love it!"

"Uhn..." I slowly stood. He walked me over to a grand stage carved from a small rise in the hillside. On top was a grand...something.

"I call it piano, because it takes away my pain." I stared upon the grand piano. It was made from the wood of the trees and the teeth of several large shards and a few carvings from the light stone that we found on the beach. He lifted the top from the instrument to reveal more carvings and a whole set of strings.

"Adam, how did you make this?"

"That's not even the best part. Just listen." He went to stand in front of the teeth. Then he pushed them down, and I watched as the carvings pit the strings. I had to kneel at the marvel of this sound. Then to top it off he began to sing my favorite song. I listened and began to cry. He sang, "As the sky begins to cry and my soul begins to wither, I turn to the sun. I turn to my sun, I turn to my flower, I turn to my beauty, my one and only you..." He sang of the sky's clearing at the sight of his lover. He sang of the grass in the hills, and the beauty of the sea. His piano causing me to melt, single notes bringing tears to my eyes again, the fast chords moving me to dance.

"I need only you, my love." I began to harmonize. Our voices entangled with that of the piano. As the music of the last chord finally faded, I couldn't believe what happened. However little did I know that would be the last beauty Adam would ever sing. The next day I woke up to find him missing. "Adam?" I called. "Adam, where are you?" I heard his scream. "Adam!" I ran toward the sound that came from our fishing grounds. I stopped at the sight of his arm. A gash that swept his entire arm. The blood streaming, had already made a puddle at his feet. He just stood staring. The look in his eyes was that of curiosity. "Adam! Adam what happened?" I ran to help him.

"I-I..." he stammered still staring. I quickly bandaged it.

"What happened?"

"I...was just fishing, but I got my hook caught in the tree..."

"Keep talking."

"...then I climbed up to get it loose when I fell off the tree and..." he looked at his box of hunting supplies.

"You fell into your box?" he only nodded. "Well, you'll be fine just...go get some sleep." He nodded. He began to walk away, but walked back to put his hand in the puddle of blood. He put it up to his face to better study it when I said, " No Adam, you are not a fruit, that is not cranberry juice." He giggled but his smile faded as soon as it came. Through the days to come, he began hunting more. He would come home sometimes covered in the blood of his prey. His songs were never of love. This phase eventually faded, however, and we found peace again. Close to a year later we had a little girl that we named Terra to give thanks to the Earth that we love so much. One day Terra began to show signs of Adam's curiosity when she ventured a little too close to a tiger. "Terra! Adam, where is Terra?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Well she's not! Help me look for her!" Just in the distance I hear her singing. That sweet small child voice of hers resonates high above ours. We looked at each other, nodding to run in her direction. "Terra!" I screamed. Then in the clearing she's with an animal unlike the rest.

"Hi momma, do you like my new friend?" The animal is so large. It has no limbs, and hisses in a voice most unpleasant.

"You have a very intersssssting daughter Eve." He wraps around her small body, and tells her to continue her song. "Finnish the ssssong I taught you my ssssweet child." Then she singsthe final line,

"And finally in the end the entire existence will perish at the sight of death." As she slowly and sweetly sings the final verse, the creature wrapped itself around her small abdomen. When she slowly sings the last word, one that I do not understand, the creature bits her neck with his mouth wrapping around it entirely. I scream, Adam is in a daze. His eye twitches. I have to forget him. I run to her aid, ripping the animal from her.

"My work here issss done." He hisses. I hold her in my arms, but I don't understand what is wrong with her. She is cold and weak.

"Momma, I'm so sorry. Promise me something momma."

"What?" Water begins to run down my face.

"Don't listen to the serpent, he is bad. Don't listen to daddy either...the serpent has made him bad too."

"Sweetie, I don't understand." I'm gasping for air, yet I have all that i need.

"I'm leaving now momma, the serpent told me all that would happen. He said the garden will be destroyed. Don't let that happen! You cant! The garden is His creation!"

"Terra, don't speak such nonsense everything will be fine!"

"I'm dying momma, the life is leaving me." I realized what she was telling me.

"No! Adam! Get over here and help me!" I looked over at him; he held the corpse of the dead serpent. He just kept staring at the blood, the fangs, and the eyes. Doing the only thing I knew how, I sang to her. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine-" she began to harmonize with me,

"you make me happy when skies are grey. Please don't take my sunshine away." With her last effort she jumped up to hug me, then her body fell limp. I couldn't take it. I ran to the serpent and clawed its eyes out. When I had finished Adam slowly became himself, just as before. He told us that we must have another child if our voices are to survive. We had another girl. I decided to name her Kokoro, because all of what's left of my heart left with this child. Her voice soon surpasses both mine and Adam's. She was born with the gift of chords, just like Adam's piano. The next day, Adam comes home with a marvelous new weapon.

"I call it a sword!"

"That's very nice Adam, but why don't you sing anymore?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know, I just love to make weapons." I remembered Terra warning me of him. Kokoro soon took the interest in them as well. She wakes up bright and early to go hunting with Adam. I am now left to sing by myself.

"Your voicccce issss very elegant my dear Eve." Shocked, I turn. The serpent is slithering up to me. His eyes are still gone, the body contorted from Adam's beating. I am frozen. "Your beloved will return my dear, and when he doessss, he will snap."

"W-w-what do you mean?" I slowly begin to back away.

"Hisss mind dearessst is not well." He laughs. An empty hollow sound. "And when he does, well let's just say my finall wish will be granted!" He didn't hiss that time. Seemingly returning to Earth, he answered my unspoken question, "Letsss jussst sssay that I used to live with a cccertain sssomeone, and I want revenge for what He did to me." At that moment I heard Kokoro's voice. Oh no, they were almost home. If what this creature speaks is true, I must keep my promise to Terra and protect the garden. Before I can get up, the serpent jumps on me, holding me to the ground.

"No! You killer! Get off!" I can hear them running toward my screams.

"It is too late my dearesssst dearessst Eve."

"NO. It's not!" But the serpent is too strong. Adam jumps from the bushes.

"Come kill me! Come and slay me before I kill you mossst precioussss of treassuresss!" Adam obeys.

"No, Adam! Don't listen!" Before he can stop his sword slashes for the serpent, but in the last moment, it vanishes. Adam's sword, being freshly sharpened, cuts all the way through my abdomen. I gasp for air, that I now have none. He immediately drops his sword, and tries to help me. Kokoro does not come to help but reaches for the sword examining the ooze.

"No, no, no. Eve, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I say, "It was the evil of the serpent." Water now falls from his eyes. "Never, ever, kill for fun again, Adam." I tell him. "Eat upon the fruits of the trees." He nods,

"I will my darling." Then the last of my heart walks over to me.

"Kokoro, be a good girl." With the sword in her hand she says in her voice, Terra's voice, and the serpents voice,

"I will my dearessst momma." Then she smiles and chops off my head.

As my life leaves the now cold body, I tell my last goodbyes to my precious Eden, my Adam, and my sweet little Terra who I have failed. I do not say goodbye to Kokoro. She is not my child anymore. She died long ago. Terra was wrong. It is not Adam who is now corrupt, it is the little Kokoro. When I open my eyes again I am floating in a black abyss. Then an all too familiar vioce. "Dont you ssssee darling?" The serpent turned toward me with eyes still gone. "I alwayssss win. And becausssse of your incompetenccce, I hereby punishhhh you."

"To what?" I whisper.

"An eternity of torture of course!" He gestured to the walls. "See thessse moving pictures?" I nod "Thessses are the eventsss of the Earth. You can sssse here, your lifelesssss corpsssse." I watch as Adam beats the serpant child. "Now with my child in the world, it will grow. My evil will grow!" he now spoke in several voices at once, much worse than the hissing. "The world will be corrupt! My darkness overpowering the light!"

"Your wrong!" I interrupt, surprised to hear not only my voice, but Terra's as well. "Darkness is weak! It will die! And it will take you with it!" I shouted. He wraps around my neck, if I wasnt dead I would've already been suffocated.

"You will watch as the world slowly withers to dust in MY darkness!" He disappears, leaving me to watch the downfall of the world.

The world did corrupt. I watched for generations. Kokoro killed animals for sport, with a crude smile. Adam no longer sang, he no longer created, he only sat, ate, slept. The world slowly grew larger. The garden was burned. Kokoro killed Adam in a rage of who should lead the new tribe of people. They are now only the people of the serpant. I watch for generations more. Only sometimes does the light choose to show its face. There are far more like Kokoro than Adam, murderers, thieves, and crooks. I give up hope.

One of the many years after, I open my eyes. I see a man and a woman, happy, and bright. I raise my head to see more. The pair goes about their day, not stealing, but sharing. They don't kill, they give life. They aren't cruel, they are kind. I smile, and know that He hasn't forgotten about me, these two will spread the light. They will keep it going strong. One day I see them do just that. They adopt children and rid them of their mischievous ways. Water forms in my eyes, not because I am sad, but because I am happy. At the sight of this I am once again slapped.

"You my dear are supposed to be in anguish!"

"I am no longer in anguish crude demon. I will forever be saved by the light that He has given me!"

"You stupid ignorant woman!" I interrupt him as I sing, in mine and Terra's voice, You are my Sunshine. He hisses loudly, trying to outmatch my voice. However, my voice was always stronger than Adam's, along with the harmony of Terra, the serpent begins to burn. He eventually slivers away so that he will not hear another sound. My dark room of torture turns to pure white when the serpent is finally out of sight. I let the water fall again upon my cheeks, but before they can fall, Adam is there to wipe them away. "Adam how did you get here?"

"I followed your voice out of the darkness." He smiles and says, "Let these two handle the light of the Earth, for they will allow it to spread, but we shall protect the light here, Eve." I nod.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, momma." I turn with both of my eyes wide to see Terra standing there beside me. I kneel to meet her eyes.

"Terra, but the garden is gone, I failed you." I bow my head to show my guilt.

"I didn't mean the garden momma."

"Then..."

"I meant the three of us. You kept us together, and as long as we are together, my Eden is still here." Adam picks her up in his arms. We sing a song of praise and happiness. I now know that the three of us will never be separated again. There are still pictures on our wall, and as each little bit of light returns, we are able to rebuild our garden. Death will be defeated, or Eden will be perfect again, and all evil will be banished; never to return again.


End file.
